User blog:FreddyOfAxes/Random Definitons
Woah there sport! Expect some pretty darn random things here. The most unexpected or weird things relating to Freddy here may be present! (When fails u so bad) Hello m8ts Ayy-ing VERB : Writing anything containing the word "ayy". Happens a lot really. Boi NOUN : Your m8, ya boi. We dem Bois. CLU-CLOCK Verb/Adjective : VERB: Mess something up so horribly, it's not even recognizable. Like a 18-wheeler in a lane full of taxis. ADJ: Something that's horribly wrecked. DAYUM SUN No Clue : When one of ya boi's makes a really dank edit. Dank Adjective :Something that's too godly for words to properly desciribe, the pure energy and lifeblood of the internet. EEEEEEEEEE No Clue : When someone edits a page with ALL CAPS FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU Language : When you make one typo and hit the publish button by accident. Just Right Language : When you make that edit on your first time, JUST RIGHT. Some Serious Wikitext is happening No Clue : When you can't stop adding more code.. oh no... Oh GO-BOIIIAYY Hell yeah Exclamation : When you get an edit perfectly. Synonym of Just Right. Sax Adjective/Noun : ADJ: Something really neato but not quite "Just Right". NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE INSTRUMENT THAT MAKES THE TERRIBLE SOUNDS. SOMETIMES. NOUN: a Nice but improving meme. God bless Exclamation : When you come across a noob trying to do coding for the first time. DOOT Verb . When you in band, and the teacher says she's goin to tha bathroom. You then promptly tighten your uniform, walk to the back room whilst everyone watches, ignore the large Freddy Fazbear animatronic, open your locker, take out the case, put your trusty Trombone together, and blow as loud as possible without giving a s^]t about your classmates. Then you do the steps in reverse all in the time before the teach gets back. Immense Joy No Clue : *screams strange but happy language* ITSA ME THE MEMEMASTER Title Text Here : When you see a comment by a friend that says "What happened to our dear meme master? TT" and u come in all muscular n crap and say "REVIVAL". Meme Master Adjective : When your friends hail you as their lord for your memes. Because of the extremely immense power, it's up to your godly souls to decide whether they need the memes or not. Not to mention when you have a dank genie tail, and a mustache, and a Windows 10 and MacBook Air, and an iPad, and an iPhone, and a Kindle, every Nintendo Console (switch too!), every Sega Console, Almost Every Atari Console, Live in a dank big house, have a little brother you refer to as Tiny because he is not even close to being as godly as you, and another little® brother that's named after the abbreviation for Macaroni, and you're the oldest in your family, and the one that gets all the cash when ur dad dies, and the one who can actually code in the family, and the one who can actually teach adults to use computers, and teach middle schoolers how to use Macs (cough Macaroni shortened word who happens to be my other lil bro), the one ACTUALLY completed Fallout 4 without joining the Minutemen, and the one who writes ridiculously long paragraphs. Dayum Sun. Battlefielder Noun : One who is seriously addicted to Battlefield games. Which would be me. Gotta love those Gewehr 98's and the rest of those bolt actions. And the 20 second reloads. Movie MANNN Noun : A MANNN who is actually decent at using IMovie. COMP MANNN Noun : A MANNN who is good at those techs. https://I.imgur.com/LyXQQeg.jpg CHART JE SUIS ROUGE, TINY EST VERT, MAC EST BLEU, ET MOM/DAD SONT JAUNE. You should know this. If not, just look. Oi! Exclamation : Unsure, but probably "Yo!". MIDDLE SCHOOL BAND BE LIKE VIDEO : this piece of art. This isn't me, Mac, or Tiny btw, it's some random student from some random school. He's good though. Cringe Noun : Unimaginable pain for us Memers. Memer Noun : One who is dangerously good at meme culture. Hence my name, Da Mememaster. https://I.imgur.com/SNeBD7N.jpg I'm tired (And I wanna go to bed) Language : When you're Daniel Edwards and you burn your buns off in an editing spree. https://I.imgur.com/SiXwmDF.jpg Be like No clue : What something is like. (I.e. Middle School Band be like..) Fire Trucks Noun : THOSE F##KING RED TRUCKS THAT KEEP WAKING YOU UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND THE DRIVER OF THEM REFUSES TO GET FIRED. Yee Dank : One of The best memes to ever surface. https://I.imgur.com/n97Lo5e.jpg When more will be added Soon : When these people having a lame drinking party shut up before I die of Cringe (see Cringe). Full Administration Memes that aren't dank at all No Clue : When everyone on your wiki is an admin, and you making good memes n' sbloopt, when someone posts a meme criticizing it and u just go (see next) FULL RAGE MODE Noun : THE ANGER IS APPARENT. Category:Blogs FreddyOfAxes